stick_empiresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Conquering Of Chaos
The Conquering Of Chaos How did the Chaos army form? What events led to this? Why is Order and Chaos actually at war? This is the story of The Conquering Of Chaos. How Chaos came to be, and it's apparent "End". Chaos Begins! A beast by the name Medusa lived in the depths of chaos with lifeforms unimaginable. Medusa had power. She wanted much more. Much more indeed. The Marrowkai lived in chaos, practiceing the dark arts to fulfill their desires. Entranced by Medusa's thirst for destruction, the Marrowkai joined her willingly. They was the first nation to join the chaos empire (even though there still wasn't a name for Medusa's army). Using magic with the Marrowkai's help, they traveled into the land of Inamorta also known as the mortal land toward Medusa where they started to spread. Medusa's UNDEAD ARMY The Marrowkai wanted more power, so they thought Medusa would lead them to their goal. Medusa needed more infantry, stronger, faster, and better. Marrowkai are actually necromancers themselves, they have been creating undead, also known as the Dead. Using dead units from wars that have ended, Marrowkai turned them into the undead range supporting warriors they are now. With an existing army in Chaos, Medusa's army grew larger. Medusa entitled her army, "The Undead Army", made out of Marrowkai and deads. She later came upon land she started to take. She, however, did not know it was occupied by Knights. Knights who were about to join her infantry soon. The Great JuggerKnight War The Juggerknight was actually a GOOD Nation called the Great Knights who was a great nation of peace and prosperity. Medusa's undead marched into the Knight's territory and conquered their allies, with the distraction of war already going on the Great Knights lined up and prepared for the battle. They were unaware of the events that followed. Medusa used her powerful petrify turning more then half the Great Knight army into stone, this caused other Great Knights to defect to Medusa's side, they were the first Juggerknights. In just 3 days, the Great Knights were quickly defeated, refusing to fight their former allies and friends. The ones that survived the battle were forced to train followers of Medusa their ways. Medusa's idea was to start a new race of Great Knights with no knowledge of their honor and traditions. When the army of Juggerknights expanded and she had no need for the "good trainers." They were sentenced to death and turned into Dead. 4 Greatknights managed to escaped to the southern area of Inamorta land, they were questioned. After answering questions of who they were and where did they come from, they were imprisoned, no one wanted to believe their story of an evil army conquering lands. They were later let go, and no one knows what happened to them, but many believe they had gone back into service for Medusa. The JuggerKnights were the 3rd Nation Conquered By Chaos The Onslaught army and "Silent war." The Onslaught army was the new name of Medusa's army. (Since it was no longer made of unliving units) Even with one of the strongest units Medusa wanted to be at full power before attacking. Many units who fought for Chaos died of old age before war actually broke out between the 2 empires. The next empire to be conquered by chaos was no other then the Eclipsor nation, a nation of Archidons seperate from their breathen and mutated by their constant journeys into Chaos lands. Medusa was inspired to capture them, except they too fast for her troops to capture, and she had no idea what she would do to obtain their loyalty. Their ability of flight was the biggest advantage the Onslaught army could get. Eclipsors ofthen traveled throught open portals between the world of Inamorta and Chaos. They flew to mountains, Medusa quickly realized this may alert Inamorta of her presence, so she devised a plan to quickly take them out. With the Juggerknights providing protection agaist arrows, the Dead and Marrowkai quickly silenced the Eclipsors. This "Silent war" as historians now call lasted 5 days. Eclipsors were actually growing for a thirst of destruction. Medusa later said," You seek the thirst of destruction as well? If you join my onslaught army you will all soon conquer the world with me! If there is refusal through any of you, you will subjected to death." Without a choice, Eclipsors joinned Medusa's army. They then became a much more powerful nation and now serve under Medua's name. They were the 4th Nation to be Conquered by "The Onslaught army". Here come the Bombers The most annoying unit in the game, how did it came to be and where do they come from? Why do they just kill themselves? Its quite simple actually. Going back to the history of Stick war 1. Magikill had the power to summon demons that were loyal and served them as well. Magikill soon realized they were starting to overpopulate and they needed constant watch as they would break and destroy things. They were later killed, how ever majority of them escaped. They later attacked the Magikill. They were weak and weren't powerful enough to actually do much damage. This mini war ended in just over a day after it started. Chaos started taking more land and then eventually the land where the demons lived in. Medusa saw these demons were fast and she thought they would make a perfect addition to her Onslaught army. The demons joined in though they would get respect. Magikill spells were replaced with fireball, poison spray, and the Magikill wall. Few Magikill knew the spell anymore. Magikill were later captured by Eclispors secretly during the Order-Inamorta War and some were sentenced to death for refusing or not knowing how to summon the demons. A few however did and spawned more demons to stay alive or from being tourtured. The pitchforks were later replaced with explosives. They later tested by telling demons to charge into certain objects like tress or dead units. They exploded causing massive destruction. Thus, the bomber was born. Demons dont seem to care if they explode, they wanted to fight and with a powerful army they can now get revenge on their former creaters and the Order empire itself. If they can get revenge in anyway, so be it. Bombers are created everyday but a certain amount so Chaos doesnt get overpopulated. They were the 5th Nation Conquered by Chaos. Creepy Crawlers The size of the Bombers reminded Medusa about these creatures living in Chaos. They were quickly tamed for their ability to hunt, and kill the enemy . Not only has their fighting advanced due to Chaos training them, they are really cheap to train! Medusa had "Gems." The previous currency of Chaos, which helped pay off the army. They were the 6th Nation Conquered by Chaos (even though they aren't really a nation) The Chaos Giant No other Nation is dumber, slower, or powerful then the Giant Nation. They lived everywhere, from Chaos lands, to the No Man's Land in Inamorta. Caught by Chaos troops and forced to serve them. Some were then caught by Order troops in stick wars 1 and forced to fight for them. Some giants were conquered by other nations who though it was a gift from the gods to defeat the other opposing forces. The Order Empire spread a bit around to try to find where these beasts came from. The magikill though it was a spell or a curse one can cast upon a warrior turning them into this beast they became. Magikill did research, and the Nations took advantage of them to make them fight for their own needs. It was eventually dismissed as a curse by the gods on evil humans. The Marrowkai heard about this, and then told Medusa. Medusa was furious that it was her own warrior to be captured by her onslaught army enslaved by another empire. However she became calm when the nations dismissed it as a curse. Medusa soon became very cautious, she captured all the Giants and made sure not one wandered away. The Giant was the 7th Nation Captured by the Onslaught army. However, a giant problem then occured that could have ended Medusa's rain of terror before it started. Economy. Chaos going broke? As any good army, Chaos needed a good economy to supply units. The more land the onslaught army took, the more Gems were needed to pay off warriors. The problem was NOT 'that chaos was running out of gems. It was the transporting the gems over such large land that became a problem. Warriors of the Onslaught army kept in eye on the Wars in Inamorta going on. They had seen miners mining gold. Medusa captured miners, the Nations blamed each other for the kidnapping of their miners, evelating the situation of the conflict even more. The Miners captured by the onslaught army were forced to tell Medusa how they kept a good economy. The miners were not soldiers, so they broke under pressure. Thats when chaos then started minning gold. They enslaved so many miners as well as train new ones from their ranks of slaves that they became a nation of their own. Enslaved miners. She did liked the idea of the wall but it needed the support of the army. She needed something that can help her army fight and defence. Then she though of the turret, miners were taught how to build them, many verisons of them were built but none were great as the standard turret today. The 8th (But not last) Nation to be conquered by chaos. After years of adapting to minning with training following it had been many years since Medusa first came to Inamorta. She was about to cause another war. She had many advantages, flying units, newly trained giants, and the advantage of learning about Order with captured slaves. It seemed impossible for her to lose, right? The Long Wait However, Order has conquered the rest of the Nations, and Medusa was forced to wait, her army was not strong enough to take on the entire might of Order. She waited for a long time until Order became weak, then it splintered and Order was forced to fight once again. Even then she still waited till Order became too weak to resist her when she invaded Inamorta at last. THE CHAOS EMPIRE - Start Of The New War Medusa wanted to cause havoc, make others feel her wrath, she had waited many years for the day to come when she would rule Inamorta. She called her new-formed army the "Chaos Army." However they grown so big, having as much land as an empire would, it was quickly changed to the "Chaos empire." She was rising in strengh until one of her beloved giants was captured when accidentaly attacking Order Empire troops. Medusa became furious that Order had captured one of her "babies" and attacked with her empire. Because of the Order and Rebels war, they were weak and could not fight off the threat alone, so they created a new Order empire to ensure that no one will ever be slaves to no one ever again. Even though Medusa had several different units, Order had a big advantage. Orders Advantage The Order Empire had lived in Inamorta for years, so they had faced with all types of climate. Their warriors can endure anything from hot, cold, mild, disgusting, all types. Medusa did not practice in making her army stand strong against any climate. Juggerknights HATED the cold. Eclipsors did not like hot places. Many factors were forgotten which is why only groups of chaos warriors could attack at a time. Medusa's chances of winning dropped significantly, but that didn't stop her from trying. The Final Push Back Order had the ability to use all of the technology they had captured or created, and had defeated most of the Chaos Empire. By this time, Chaos's troops had gotten use to the weather, and took a final stand at Medusa's castle. The entire Order army was fighting agaist Medusa's most Elite guard, the most evilest, craziest, dreadful troops of her army. Little by little however, Order's overwhelming numbers and tatics turned the battle into their favor, and Medusa's Elite guard fell. Medusa's Essence and Clone Medusa's Satue was almost destroyed until she came out and turned the entire Order army into stone. However, weakened because of this, brave Order troops came out and attacked her. A Spearton would cut off her head during the ensuring fight, finally Medusa was defeated and her "Ghost" or now refered to as her Essence, escaped back into the Chaos world. She is now a non-powerful Essence who hides in the dephts of Chaos to prevent capture of her spirit, while her followers attempt to bring her back to her former "Glory". If Medusa's spirit was captured, the Chaos empire would really fall apart. Even if not powerful as she use to be, she is still smart and intelligent, and the chaos army still rests on her shoulders. But, she has the power to turn Order's Merics into copys of herself. They are brought to her and turned into the hideous creatures that turn warriors into statues. Battle Goes On Order knew that pushing the Chaos Empire back to their portals, and destroying Medusa's spirit, would be the fall of the Chaos Empire. And so the Chaos empire waits, shattered and fighting among themselves, but waiting, waiting for the day their queen comes back. Both Empire have been seriously weakened by fighting both themselves and their enemies, but are now regaining their strength. No one knows when battle will stop, but there will be many dead at the end. IF there is a end. Medusa still commands her army to take over Inamorta and destroy Order, as Order still fights Chaos. However there are talks of a new land, an old land past the seas, a world called "Old World". You can choose your side and continue the battle at: www.stickempires.com FIGHT ON! 'CREDITS Created by Dantheman01 (Dan2000eve) Revised by Feemer